The Graduate Student Symposium Planning Committee (GSSPC) is a graduate student task force that helps graduate students to organize a highly visible symposium at an American Chemical Society National Meeting. The GSSPC helps in the development of leadership skills, networking skills, negotiation strategies, working in a team environment, and developing interpersonal skills that are very important for graduate students transitioning into a professional life. [unreadable] [unreadable] The current GSSPC group, consisting of five graduate student members at The Ohio State University, is the second GSSPC to plan a symposium for an ACS National Meeting. Our symposium entitled "Exploring and Exploiting Nature with Biomimetics" is to be held during the 233rd American Chemical Society National Meeting in Chicago, IL, March 25-29, 2007. Our symposium will be presented as a part of the technical program under the Division of Chemical Education, with anticipated co-sponsorship from several other ACS divisions. The GSSPC has additional support from The Ohio State University, the ACS Women Chemists Committee, and the ACS Younger Chemists Committee. We have secured 19 top scientists conducting biomimetic research to speak at the symposium. Details about their research with implication to biomedical fields are summarized later in the proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] This symposium will focus on what we learn from nature and how such knowledge can be applied in a wide variety of scientific disciplines. This knowledge would be applied toward our overall understanding of chemical sciences, and also toward development of new innovation in biochemical methodology and/or medical technology. Such innovation ultimately leads to applications such as rational drug design, drug delivery systems, medical devices, and biomaterials, to name a few. In conclusion, the variety of aspects of biomimetics offered at this symposium will surely inspire collaboration, encourage further advancements in biomimetics, and lead to a deeper understanding of bioprocesses and treatment of human diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] Overall, we hope to enhance the advancement of biochemical and medical sciences in three ways: (1) by sustaining a well-planned symposium in order to bring together leading researchers in the field of biomimetics, (2) by supporting, inspiring and encouraging graduate student involvement in professional conferences, and (3) by providing the unique opportunity for future GSSPC teams to continue this legacy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]